Rolling Masterpiece Galaxy
from the Mario's ship]]Rolling Masterpiece Galaxy is a galaxy that appears in Super Mario Galaxy 2. The galaxy completely revolves around the use of a Star Ball which Mario must ride on. Grinders will cut out pieces of the stage as time passes by and Goombas may be a nuisance. Bob-ombs also appear as enemies here, which can be both beneficial or detrimental to the player, depending on the situation. The galaxy's theme revolves around art and school supplies such as rulers and paintbrushes. This galaxy is the first appearance of the Star Ball in this game. Planets Starting Planet This planet is a grass field with some flowers. It has a Star Ball and a Billboard who tells the player how to control the Star Ball on their first visit. The only thing of importance on this planet is the hole that launches the player to the next planet. It is a reference to a planet seen in Rolling Green Galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy. Paintbrush Planet This planet looks like a giant multi colored wooden ball with numerous paintbrushes protruding from the ground. The planet is split up into four sections with four distinct colors: red, yellow, blue, and green. The hole is always located on the red section, but is blocked and needs a key to open it. During the Silver Chomp Grudge Match mission, the key is located in the green section. However, during the Masterpiece Speed Run mission, the key is found in the blue section. The only enemies located here are Goombas. If Mario spins the cursor over the planet, he will get a lot of Star Bits. Pallette Planet As its name implies, this planet looks like a circular painting palette. It only has a Checkpoint Flag and Space Junk that leads Mario to the elevator of the Flip Switch Planet. Towards the left side of the Space Junk, there is a 1-Up Mushroom. Flipswich Planet When Mario first arrives on this planet, some Goombas will attack the player. The elevator will slowly move upwards while the Goombas, if not disposed of, will continue trying to attack the player, though they will immediately be crushed by the Star Ball. At the top of the planet is an area with six Flipswitch Panels in a triangular formation. The player needs to activate all of these Flipswitch Panels to create a ruler bridge that leads the player to the Adhesive Tape Rolls Planet. Adhesive Tape Rolls Planet A small planet made of five stacked adhesive tape rolls (an orange, a purple, a blue, a green, and a yellow one). The top of the planet contains a Star Ball launcher, and becomes attached to the Flipswitch Planet by a ruler bridge after the player has activated all of the Flipswitch Panels on the planet. The Star Ball launcher on this planet will take the player to either the Wooden Planet or the Green Holes Planet, depending on which mission the player is currently in. Wooden Planet This planet, as the name implies, is made of wood. It appears during all missions except for Masterpiece Speed Run. Like in Puzzle Plank Galaxy, Grinders will cut the wooden platforms as time progresses. The Comet Medal is also located on this planet. The Wooden Planet has a big white ruler that leads Mario to the Silver Chomp Planet. Several enemies are encountered here, such as Goombas and Bob-ombs. Green Holes Galaxy The planet is only visited during the Masterpiece Speed Run mission, replacing the Wooden Planet. It is a long, flat, green planet with many holes in it. The only enemies here are Bob-ombs. The player will be blasted to the Silver Chomp Planet at the end. It is based on a planet of Rolling Green Galaxy from the first game. Silver Chomp Planet This is the planet where the player fights the Silver Chomp. Several parts of the planet are protruded from the ground, which makes knocking the Silver Chomp more difficult. Once the Chomp is defeated, the path to the Goal Planet will be revealed. Goal Planet The planet is made up of six colored pencils. After the Silver Chomp is defeated, a platform leading to the planet will appear. The only thing of importance here is the goal which releases the Power Star from the Star Ball so the player can obtain it. Levels Silver Chomp Grudge Match This mission's objective is to knock off the Silver Chomp. Masterpiece Speed Run The objective is to do the previous level in a preset time limit. Green Star 1 The player will redo the Silver Chomp Grudge Match mission. However, when they get to the Palette Planet and are about take the elevator, they should move all the way to the left side of the elevator. When the elevator starts to move up, there will be a line of Star Bits. At the end is the Green Star. Green Star 2 The player will redo the Silver Chomp Grudge Match mission. The Green Star is located on the Silver Chomp Planet at the top left corner. The player can easily jump to get the Green Star, but is close to the edge. However, if the player feels that the first method is too risky, they could instead defeat the Silver Chomp, break open the Star Ball at the Goal Planet, and instead of collecting the Power Star, they can cross the bridge back to the Silver Chomp Planet. The player can then execute a backwards somersault followed by a Star Spin to obtain the star. = Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Category:Galaxies Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 galaxies